


you shake up my heart

by kyoongs



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Hwiyoung is too cool and confident, Long haired Hwi bc it's a Blessing, M/M, Taeyang is a Klutz, happy 2 years with sf9!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/kyoongs
Summary: As a dancer, Taeyang is the epitome of grace. His every move is controlled and flows beautifully. There's only one thing that can get him to trip on his own two feet - namely one Kim Youngkyun.





	you shake up my heart

**Author's Note:**

> my new form of procrastinating is working on fics when I should be studying ;;;;  
> but anyway, i hope you enjoy this hwitae :D  
> alternate title: my heart grows hot (hot hot) *insert Youngbin making a heart* :3

“OH SHIT! Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”

 

Taeyang clutches at his hip as he rushes to the person he just knocked over. The guy is sprawled at the bottom of the steps, flat on his back. Taeyang’s heart lurches in his chest and he really hopes the guy isn’t dead or hurt badly.

 

Upon closer inspection, Taeyang notes to his immense relief that the guy is very much alive. He doesn’t seem to be hurt anywhere, just dazed and confused after being knocked over by the whirlwind that is Taeyang in a rush.

 

A mixture of dread and fear rushes through Taeyang when he recognises the guy he very literally ran into.

 

“Youngkyun-ssi!”

 

“Huh?” Youngkyun’s eyes blink groggily at him. “Oh, Taeyang hyung, hey.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Taeyang tugs at his arm in distress. “I didn’t mean to run into you! Can you stand?”

 

With a groan, Youngkyun allows Taeyang to pull him up and leans heavily on him. “Ouch.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Taeyang might just be on the verge of tears at this point. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Youngkyun shakes his head and his wavy hair flies in every direction. “My butt is just really sore. I think my head hurts too, I’m not sure.”

 

“Oh no,” Taeyang whimpers. “Do you need to go to the hospital? Oh god, do you have a concussion?!”

 

Youngkyun separates from him and it takes a moment before he can stand without wobbling. “No, I’m fine. I don’t think I have a concussion, so that’s a good thing, right?”

 

“You never know,” Taeyang’s voice wavers. “We should make sure you don’t have one. Have you had a concussion before?”

 

“Surprisingly, yes,” Youngkyun chuckles and then winces.

 

Taeyang immediately peers closer and only retreats when Youngkyun waves his hand dismissively. “Okay… is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Where are you headed to now?”

 

“Don’t worry about it, hyung,” Youngkyun shakes his head again and looks at Taeyang with a brilliant smile. “I’m just sleep deprived. I think that minute on the floor was the most sleep I’ve gotten in the last 24 hours!”

 

Taeyang stares at Youngkyun in horror. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

 

“Unfortunately, no,” Youngkyun sighs. “I’ve got an exam in two days and I need to do well on it.”

 

“Ahh, exams,” Taeyang relates so much. “Just… take some painkillers when you go to your dorm, okay? And please get at least 5 hours of sleep tonight.”

 

“That’s going to be hard,” Youngkyun grimaces, “But okay, I’ll try. Only because you insisted.”

 

Youngkyun smiles at him again and Taeyang’s stomach flips. He opens his mouth to say something but he’s quickly interrupted.

 

“Anyway, I gotta run hyung.” Youngkyun dusts himself. “The library closes and I really want to take out a book if it’s there. I’ll see you around though! And watch where you’re walking!”

 

With a laugh, he swiftly ascends the stairs Taeyang just ran down and disappears into the library. Taeyang watches the space Youngkyun stood in just a moment ago, his face blank as his brain catches up to what just happened.

 

His heart is beating way too fast and he blames it on the adrenaline of running into someone. It’s definitely not connected to how red his cheeks have gotten or how his stomach suddenly has butterflies. Nope, not at all.

 

Taeyang slowly turns to where Youngkyun retreated and blinks. Kim Youngkyun is certainly something else.

 

He moves slightly and winces when his hip flares with pain. Taeyang groans and facepalms. He hopes it’s not too serious; he did bump into Youngkyun pretty hard.

 

With a resigned sigh, Taeyang begins the slow trudge back to his room where he hopes his roommate wouldn’t be too mad that he managed to hurt himself.

 

Yoo Taeyang, the most graceful person on campus, somehow always clumsy in front of one Kim Youngkyun.

  


 

* * *

  
  


Taeyang’s only ever met Youngkyun twice. The first time was when he saw him during his introductory programming lecture too early on a Monday morning. He was cold, he was tired, he was hungry, and he was absolutely certain that he had just laid eyes on the most beautiful human ever.

 

It was a truly ungodly hour to be alive but somehow, the guy sitting in the middle of the room was looking effortlessly awake and handsome. His hair was rather long and wavy and the messy look suited him so much it was almost a sin. Despite the temperature being in the negatives, he was rocking a thin jacket over a plain shirt and he was just _so beautiful_.

 

Naturally Taeyang and the guy made eye contact as Taeyang was walking down the steps. Unnaturally, however, that eye contact caused Taeyang to miss a step and he would’ve went flying if the guy hadn’t moved fast enough. In a split second, Taeyang was saved from face planting on the floor and he was a blushing mess.

 

“Thank you.” Taeyang had muttered in embarrassment, his cheeks burning.

 

He peeked and saw an amused smile on the guy’s face and squeaked. He took a step back because being so close to someone that beautiful was quickly having an effect on him, and he would have tripped yet again if the guy didn’t steady him.

 

“Whoa there,” The guy, who he’d later be introduced to as Youngkyun, said. “Be careful. See, this is why we shouldn’t have early classes! Someone could definitely get hurt.”

 

He smiled and Taeyang cursed inwardly. He was usually much more graceful than this.

 

“Thank you,” Taeyang said again and rushed to the other end of the room, as far away from the beautiful stranger as he could get.

 

Throughout the entire lecture Taeyang could feel the guy’s gaze on him. He tried and failed to concentrate on class, and resolved to try to catch up later during the day.

 

At the end of class, he was exiting when he saw the beautiful stranger again. They made eye contact and the stranger shot him a sweet smile that stayed on Taeyang’s mind for the rest of the week.

  


The second time he met Youngkyun was on his roommate’s birthday. Seokwoo was excited it was during the weekend and he wanted all his friends there. All 8 of them.

 

He had no idea that Seokwoo even knew Youngkyun and was (pleasantly) surprised to see him at Youngbin’s apartment. He found out that he was a freshman and went to school early, which is how Taeyang was two years older than him yet only one academic year above him. It was the same story with Chanhee, Youngkyun’s best friend.

 

Taeyang had spent that day actively trying to avoid Youngkyun. It wasn’t personal, it was just that Youngkyun was so effortlessly beautiful that Taeyang found himself physically breathless every time he looked at Youngkyun.

 

Another reason was that, strangely enough, every time he was near Youngkyun and they made eye contact, he’d either trip or walk into something. Really, it was for his own safety that he stayed as far away from Youngkyun as possible.

 

And if he saw Youngkyun walking towards him and pouting when Taeyang easily put more distance between them, well, Taeyang would feel bad about it later.

  


The result of two interactions with Kim Youngkyun left Yoo Taeyang with butterflies and a whole lot of confusion. So, in true Taeyang fashion, he did what he did best: he ignored his feelings and, by default, Youngkyun and hoped he would cease being clumsy around the younger.

 

And of course, nothing ever worked out in his favour. After successfully avoiding Youngkyun throughout lectures and social gatherings, it was his fate to unexpectedly run into him at a place they’d never meet, quite literally at that.

 

Taeyang thinks he has the worst luck in the world.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Taeyang is alone in one of the dance rooms on campus, practising his routine for class. Youngbin would be here soon and he really wanted to perfect this one move but his body seemed to be fighting him. He refused to blame it on his straying thoughts which distracted him every time he twisted and turned.

 

Youngkyun’s smile flashes through his mind and Taeyang trips as he turns. He doesn’t even know what happened but suddenly he’s stumbling to the floor and just barely catches himself in time. He lies with his back flat on the ground and exhales loudly.

 

The door to the small studio opens and Taeyang doesn’t have to look to know it’s Youngbin.

 

“Hey, Taeyang-ah,” Youngbin makes his way to Taeyang and stares down at him. “Did you just fall? It was very loud.”

 

Taeyang gets up with Youngbin’s help and sighs. “I just can’t get this turn right. I don’t know what’s happening, hyung.”

 

“Okay,” Youngbin’s voice is soothing and his eyes are kind. His mere presence causes Taeyang’s nerves to settle down and he finds himself breathing easier. “Show me what you’ve got so far and we’ll work from there. Don’t think too hard about it, okay?”

 

Taeyang takes a deep breath as Youngbin settles in the corner of the room. He takes a moment to let the music flow through him before he starts to move. He dances gracefully, his turns sharp and his body loose. His heartbeat become sone with the music and he follows it with a smile.

 

The time comes for him to jump and turn, and his mind automatically envisiones Youngkyun. Taeyang blushes and stumbles, breaking the connection to the music and he falls.

 

Youngbin is immediately by his side. “Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?”

 

“Nothing is hurt but my pride,” Taeyang groans as he stands. “It’s such a simple turn but why can’t I get it right?!”

 

“Hmm,” Youngbin has a thoughtful expression on his face, one that makes Taeyang anxious. “You need to clear your mind. There’s something that you’re thinking too hard about.”

 

Taeyang blushes involuntarily and Youngbin’s smile turns into a smirk. “Taeyang-ah, don’t think about crushes while dancing!”

 

“I’m not!” Taeyang protests loudly. “Why would you think that?”

 

“I know you too well!” Youngbin laughs. “Take a break for today. The assessment is only in 2 weeks and as your TA, I’ve got a secret for you: you’re the only one with a complete routine at the moment. You’re fine for now, Taeyang-ah.”

 

“Okay.” Taeyang pouts. “Thank you, hyung.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” Youngbin grins. “No, really. Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

 

Taeyang laughs and gathers his things. He’s got a programming class in an hour and he wants to not look a sweaty mess by then. It’s got nothing to do with the fact that Youngkyun will be there. Absolutely nothing.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Taeyang’s got his books out and he’s randomly doodling while he waits for the professor to arrive. He’s minding his own business when someone practically falls into the seat next to him and he jumps.

 

“Hi, hyung,” Youngkyun’s smile is wide and Taeyang’s breath catches. “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

“Youngkyun,” Taeyang is startled and he somehow loses grip on his pencil. It goes flying past Youngkyun and lands on the floor in front of them.

 

“Oh damn,” Taeyang blushes as he hurries to pick it up. He has no idea how that even happened. He looks back and his blush deepens when he sees Youngkyun’s amused expression. “Sorry about that.”

 

“I thought I told you to be careful,” Youngkyun chuckles. “I hope you haven’t knocked over anyone since last week.”

 

Guilt and embarrassment runs through Taeyang and he resigns himself to having a red face throughout the entire lecture. Great, now he can even feel his ears heat up.

 

“I’m sorry about that,” Taeyang furrows his eyebrows in concern. “How are you feeling? And did you get enough sleep? How did your exam go?”

 

Youngkyun smiles so wide that his gums show, and he is just so adorable. How can someone be both hot and adorable at the same time? Taeyang never thought it was possible but then he met Kim Youngkyun and he had to rethink a few things.

 

“I felt totally okay after that,” Youngkyun says, “My exam went alright, I think. And yes, I’ve been getting a lot more sleep than before.”

 

“That’s good,” Taeyang smiles. “Sleep is important! Make sure you rest well, okay?”

 

“Okay hyung,” Youngkyun’s eyes curve as he smiles and Taeyang’s stomach flips.

 

They settle into their seats as the professor arrives and launches into a lecture about arrays and lists. Taeyang manages to maintain a steady concentration throughout, only breaking it when Youngkyun moves too close to him and his heart skips a beat.

 

Thankfully it’s his last class for the day. He stands with a groan and his shoulders slump in relief as he thinks about going home and napping.

 

“Taeyang hyung,” Youngkyun calls. He’s got his backpack slung over one shoulder and he runs a hand through his hair, leaving Taeyang slightly breathless.

 

“Yeah?” Taeyang manages to say. “What’s up?”

 

“Are you free now?” Youngkyun asks. “Do you wanna grab some coffee together?”

 

Taeyang’s mind goes blank. He opens and closes his mouth but nothing comes out. Youngkyun frowns in apprehension and Taeyang blurts out, “Okay, yeah, sure. Why not?”

 

Youngkyun grins and Taeyang doesn’t regret agreeing. “Think of it as payback for knocking me over! Let’s go, hyung.” Youngkyun bounces lightly on his feet and moves to go out of the classroom.

 

Taeyang groans in embarrassment but follows him nonetheless. He’s about to say something and completely forgets about the step at the end of the row. His foot catches and he goes flying into Youngkyun’s back.

 

“Whoa there,” Youngkyun immediately steadies him with a hand around his arm. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Taeyang flushes. “Sorry, I didn’t see that step there.”

 

Youngkyun gives him a weird look. “Be careful, hyung. I’m starting to think you’re very clumsy.”

 

Taeyang chuckles nervously as he follows Youngkyun out, and thinks, ‘ _Only around you_.’

  
  


* * *

  
  


Taeyang walks into the glass doors of the cafe.

 

He’s listening as Youngkyun’s explaining something about programming and, to be honest, he’s admiring Youngkyun’s voice way much more than actually listening to what he’s saying. It’s hard not to; Youngkyun has such a beautifully deep and raspy voice that Taeyang hangs on to his every word.

 

He wants to blame Youngkyun for having such an attractive voice and distracting him, but really, Taeyang is the only one at fault. He should have been paying more attention to where he was going.

 

Taeyang doesn’t notice that the cafe doors are closed. He’s got his eyes fixed on Youngkyun and he just assumes it’s opened. He turns as he’s about to enter the cafe and lets out a cry of surprise when his face hits glass.

 

“Hyung!” Youngkyun grabs at his shoulders. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah.” Taeyang holds his nose and tries not to grimace. “I’m fine.”

 

His cheeks are burning and he wants to crawl in a hole out of embarrassment. He’s pretty sure he saw a cafe worker laughing at him already.

 

Youngkyun double checks to make sure he’s okay before opening the doors and leading him inside. He has his arm around Taeyang the entire time and Taeyang tries not to let his blush deepen.

 

They grab a table near the window after placing their orders. Taeyang sits a bit too fast and almost falls out of his chair.

 

After he’s settled into his seat and pushed every object away from him so it won’t be possible for him to drop anything, he looks at Youngkyun.

 

Youngkyun’s eyebrow is slightly furrowed and he’s got a look of amusement and fondness on his face. Taeyang automatically blushes under his gaze and says, “What?”

 

“You know,” Youngkyun begins, “For a dancer, you sure are clumsy as hell.”

 

“Uh,” Taeyang says intelligently.

 

Youngkyun grins. “You’re so graceful but seeing you trip and walk into things has me questioning it.”

 

“It doesn’t happen often,” Taeyang gives him a sheepish look. “Lately my clumsiness has worsened.”

 

“Why is that?” Despite being amused, Youngkyun is genuinely concerned. “I’ve never met someone as clumsy as you.”

 

“I don’t know.” Taeyang lies easily. “I’ve even started tripping while practising but I’m working on it.”

 

“If you ever need help, you can always ask me.” Youngkyun offers.

 

“No!” Taeyang all but yells. Images of Youngkyun watching him practise and him falling flat on his face flash through his mind and he flushes. “I mean, thank you but uhm, Youngbin hyung helps me a lot.”

 

“Alright,” Youngkyun moves a stray piece of hair out of his eyes and smiles. “But the offer stands regardless.”

 

“Thank you,” Taeyang says weakly.

 

Youngkyun goes back to talking about programming and Taeyang tries his hardest to concentrate on what he’s saying. He gets distracted very easily by every movement Youngkyun makes and he stares a bit too long into Youngkyun’s eyes, but on the bright side, he doesn’t knock anything over or accidentally hurt himself, so that has to be a plus, right?

 

 _Small victories_ , Taeyang thinks to himself as he watches a beautiful smile form on Youngkyun’s face.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Everyone gathers at Youngbin’s apartment for his birthday late November. It’s their typical gathering spot since Youngbin is the only one in their group to have an apartment, which he shares with Inseong and Jaeyoon.

 

The cold day is a clear sign of the incoming winter. Taeyang is bundled up in a sweater and his favourite EXO hoodie. He’s eager to celebrate Youngbin’s birthday and clutches his gift tightly in his hands. It’s a cute pair of socks and a notebook, since Youngbin loves socks and Taeyang noticed his old notebook was almost finished.

 

Taeyang and Seokwoo are the first to show up at Youngbin’s apartment. Jaeyoon opens it with a huge grin and immediately hands them cute headbands. Taeyang stares at the cat ears that have been thrust at him, confusion written all over his face.

 

“Just go with it.” Inseong appears behind Jaeyoon with burgundy fox ears and sighs in exasperation. “Jaeyoon suggested it and Youngbin agreed because he can’t say no to Jaeyoon.”

 

Jaeyoon shakes the headbands again, grin never wavering. He’s got cute yellow chick ears and he looks way too happy about handing out cute headbands.

 

“Youngbin hyung can’t say no to anyone,” Taeyang huffs but puts on the headband nonetheless.

 

Seokwoo doesn’t even question it; he just mirrors Jaeyoon’s grin and places the squirrel ears on his head. He bounds into the living room and says, “When is everyone else getting here?”

 

“Youngkyun and Chanhee are on their way,” Inseong replies as he falls into the single seat couch. “Sanghyuk and Juho stopped to get drinks so they’ll be here after.”

 

Taeyang trips on the side of the couch at the mere mention of Youngkyun and feels his face grow hot as his friends turn to stare at him. He chuckles nervously, “Whoops.”

 

Thankfully they ignore him and return to talking about something that Taeyang doesn’t pay attention to. Youngbin joins them a moment later and Taeyang jumps up to wish him and hand over his gift.

 

“Taeyang-ah!” Youngbin grins at him cutely. “Thank you! I’m sure I’m going to love these.”

 

“You’re welcome, hyung.” Taeyang pulls him to sit down. “I wanted to ask - are you going to be there on Thursday?”

 

Youngbin nods. “Professor Taemin has asked Seulgi and I to evaluate the assessment with him. If you’re nervous, don’t worry! I’ll be there to cheer you on.”

 

Taeyang breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god. I was hoping there’d be someone that I knew there.”

 

They’re interrupted by a knock at the door, and Jaeyoon flies to open it, armed with more cute headbands. Youngbin shakes his head and smiles fondly. Protests from the two youngest friends are heard, as well as some whining from Jaeyoon, before Chanhee and Youngkyun appear.

 

Taeyang’s grateful he’s seated; he’s certain he would have bumped into something if he was standing. Chanhee’s wearing a Mickey Mouse headband and Youngkyun’s got a cute bunny headband. Youngkyun looks so adorable and soft in his pale pink sweater and bunny ears that Taeyang’s breath catches in his throat and he exhales heavily.

 

Youngkyun looks over just as Taeyang's exhaling. Their eyes meet and Taeyang finds himself suddenly choking on air.

 

“Whoa,” Youngbin turns to him with an alarmed look. “You okay there, Taeyang-ah?”

 

Taeyang sputters as Youngbin hits his back and nods. “Yeah. Never better.”

 

Youngbin shoots him a dubious look and Taeyang is glad when Chanhee shakes his gift at Youngbin, which prompts him to leave Taeyang's side and gather more gifts. Taeyang's got a moment to catch his breath before Youngkyun is sliding into the place Youngbin left, and he almost chokes again.

 

“Clumsy and also prone to coughing fits?” Youngkyun pats Taeyang's back gently. “Hyung, you're basically a hazard to yourself.”

 

“Just,” Taeyang gasps for air. “Got something stuck in my throat, is all.”

 

“Sure.” Youngkyun deadpans. He eyes Taeyang before grinning. “Cute ears, hyung.”

 

Taeyang blushes once he’s calmed down. “You have cute ears too. The bunny ears really suit you.”

 

“Thanks,” Youngkyun shakes his head slightly so that the bunny ears flop cutely, and Taeyang can't help but admire how handsome he is. His heart squeezes painfully and he resigns himself to a night of trying to calm his heart.

 

They're interrupted by the arrival of Sanghyuk and Juho, who immediately begin handing out drinks. Taeyang is about to get up when Sanghyuk calls, “Taeyang-ah! Catch!”

 

Taeyang tears his gaze away from Youngkyun a moment too late. His eyes widen when he sees the can sailing in the air. Its destination is definitely the center of his face, and Taeyang closes his eyes to brace himself for the pain.

 

Except it never comes.

 

He opens his eyes slowly to see Youngkyun holding the can and watching him with an amused expression. “Really, hyung?” Youngkyun laughs and hands him the can. “Something tells me you need to be protected from everything, including yourself.”

 

“Thanks,” Taeyang says weakly as he takes the can. His heart is beating too fast, again.

 

“Don't worry,” Youngkyun says confidently. “I volunteer to be your protector so your clumsiness doesn't kill you.”

 

Taeyang opens the can and the liquid explodes everywhere. He didn't even have anything to do with this; it seems as if the universe is just completely against him.

 

Youngkyun stares at him in horror. “You didn't even have to try for that.”

 

Taeyang slowly wipes beer from his face and sighs. “Nope, I really didn't have to.”

  
  


* * *

  


It's the day of Taeyang's assessment and he's a nervous wreck. He doesn't even have to be around Youngkyun to trip over anything or walk into something. It started with him quite literally falling out of bed that morning, then bumping his hip on his dorm door, then almost spilling coffee on some poor freshman.

 

Taeyang slumps into his seat with a heavy sigh. He's got his assessment in an hour and if he practises any more, he's afraid he might forget everything.

 

“Hey, hyung.”

 

Taeyang startles and watches in despair as his paper cup goes flying. He's not even sure how that happened; the cup was flat on the table and his hands were nowhere near it.

 

Luckily it was mostly empty, and the remaining drops of coffee spill onto the floor. He jumps up to clean the mess and almost walks into Youngkyun.

 

“I'm sorry,” Taeyang says miserably. “Are you okay?”

 

“I should be asking you that.” Youngkyun’s eyes are filled with concern. “You're extra clumsy today. What gives?”

 

“I've got my dance assessment today.” Taeyang replies when he returns from throwing his cup away. “I'm so nervous; I don't want to forget anything and I want this to be perfect.”

 

“Hey, whoa, look at me.”

 

Taeyang turns to Youngkyun with a mournful expression. Youngkyun smiles cutely and says, “You're the best dancer I know, hyung. I saw you at the showcase last year and I was blown away. You’re amazing! Youngbin hyung has been helping you and you've practised your butt off for this. You got this, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Taeyang says after a long pause. He exhales heavily and immediately feels a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He smiles at Youngkyun. “Thank you, Youngkyunnie.”

 

Youngkyun’s usually confident smile turns shy, and Taeyang finds himself enamored.

 

The programming lecture passes in a blur and Taeyang is grateful that his nerves are now calm. He doesn't realise that he's tapping his thigh anxiously until he feels a weight on his hand. He looks down in surprise to see Youngkyun curling his own hand around Taeyang's.

 

He looks at Youngkyun with wide eyes. Youngkyun has his eyes fixated on the projector and merely squeezes Taeyang's hand. The corners of his lips twitch ever so slightly.

 

Taeyang blushes and starts to pay attention to the lecture. Youngkyun’s hand is a comforting weight against his and he finds himself gradually relaxing.

 

The lecture ends all too quickly and Taeyang's stomach erupts in butterflies. He makes his way out of class together with Youngkyun, trying and failing to ignore the fact that they're now holding hands.

 

“I'll walk you to the dance hall?” Youngkyun runs his free hand through his hair and Taeyang nods, throat dry.

 

The walk there is a battle between butterflies in Taeyang's stomach. One side fights for his nerves over his assessment while the other fights for his nerves over Youngkyun.

 

Youngkyun slowly rubs his thumb against Taeyang's knuckles and both sets of butterflies calm. The walk from the science building to the dance department seems too short and they suddenly come to a stop outside the dance hall.

 

“Oh god.” Taeyang mutters as he spots his classmates. They look as nervous as he feels. “I'm scared.”

 

“You're Yoo Taeyang.” Youngkyun says earnestly. “I believe in you. You can do this.”

 

Taeyang stares at Youngkyun and sees the encouragement in his eyes. He breathes out deeply and says, “You're right. I can do this.”

 

“That's my sunshine.” Youngkyun grins. “Now, go slay that assessment, Yoo Taeyang.”

 

“Thank you, Youngkyunnie.” Taeyang smiles. “I owe you one.”

 

Youngkyun gives him a sectrive smile and a gentle nudge. With a final look at him, Taeyang turns to enter the hall.

 

As his luck would have it, he almost trips on a random crack in the gravel.

 

Taeyang wants to curse his luck and clumsiness. He feels himself falling and closes his eyes, bracing for impact. He’s not going to do his assessment because he’s going to fall on his face and embarrass himself and —

 

Strong arms wrap around him and he's pulled into Youngkyun’s chest. “Goddamnit, hyung.” He feels rather than hears Youngkyun say. “You fall for me a bit too much.”

 

Taeyang blushes and glares at Youngkyun; he's too flustered for it to have any real heat. “It's not my fault I'm clumsy around you! Stop being so handsome!”

 

Youngkyun chuckles and Taeyang's heart skips a beat. Or several. “I'll make you a deal: ace your assessment and don't trip on anything before and after… and I'll take you on a date.”

 

“Deal.” Taeyang replies without thinking. Then his brain catches up and his eyes widen. “Wait, what?”

 

“You're so cute,” Youngkyun grins. “Enough thinking! You'll hurt yourself if you overwork your brain. Now go and dance better than ever before. I'll be waiting for you.”

 

Youngkyun leans close and presses his lips against Taeyang's forehead. When he pulls back, Taeyang's smile matches his.

 

“Thank you,” Taeyang says softly. His heart is racing, but now it's from excitement. He's no longer nervous; he can't really comprehend what just happened but he's certain of three things:

 

One: he's got a massive fucking crush on Kim Youngkyun.

Two: Kim Youngkyun likes him back and is going to take him on a date.

Three: he's going to fucking slay his assessment and make himself proud.

 

Youngkyun gives him a final squeeze and pushes him gently. “Off you go!”

 

“Okay!” Taeyang laughs and goes to enter the hall for real this time. He stops and glances back to see Youngkyun’s encouraging smile. With a deep breath, Taeyang turns back and smiles to himself.

 

He enters the hall feeling more motivated and prepared than ever. Youngkyun’s right; Taeyang's one of the best dancers the university has ever seen, and if he can wow everyone in all the showcases then this assessment should be a piece of cake.

  
  


* * *

  


 

Taeyang gets the best mark in class.

 

Professor Taemin loved his dance routine so much that he requested Taeyang teach it to the first year students. Seulgi said it was her personal favourite and Youngbin’s proud smile told Taeyang everything he needed to know.

 

“Congratulations!” Youngkyun’s smile is brighter than any of the lights in the cafe they’re currently in. It’s the same one that Taeyang walked into the glass doors and this time, Youngkyun entered first and was quick to remind Taeyang of what happened.

 

“Thank you.” Taeyang says shyly. He’s blinded by Youngkyun’s smile.

 

Youngkyun pauses from where he’s tapping Taeyang’s hand on the table and smirks. “At least you didn’t think of me and fall mid performance.”

 

“Oh my god.” Taeyang groans. “Are you ever going to let that go?”

 

“Nope.” Youngkyun smiles so wide his gums show. “I can’t believe you liked me so much that you were so clumsy in front of me. You literally fell for me!”

 

“You’re insufferable.” Taeyang says but he has the softest smile on his face. Feeling bold, he twists his hand so he can intertwine his fingers with Youngkyun and is pleased to see a blush spread across Youngkyun’s cheeks.

 

“But you like me anyway.”

 

“Yeah.” Taeyang shrugs. “I do.”

 

“Good.” Youngkyun’s blush deepens. “Because I do too.”

 

“Oh my god did you hear that? They really do like each other!”

 

Taeyang’s eye twitches at the familiar voice and he turns to see Chanhee, Seokwoo and Inseong at a table near them. Upon closer inspection, he sees that Seokwoo’s got his phone out and is videocalling Sanghyuk.

 

The three of them spot Taeyang and Youngkyun staring at them and quickly turn away, covering their heads and busying themselves.

 

“What the fuck.” Taeyang deadpans.

 

Youngkyun bursts out laughing. “Are you guys spying on us?”

 

“What? No!” Seokwoo turns around to say. “We don’t know you! Carry on being cute and liking each other.”

 

“What? What’s happening? I can’t see anything!” Sanghyuk’s voice is loud and drifts to reach them.

 

“Wow.” Taeyang giggles. He stands and walks over to where his friends are sitting and leans down so he can see Sanghyuk. “Hi hyung! Our date is going well, thanks for spying on us!”

 

“ABORT MISSION!” Sanghyuk shrieks and the screen goes blurry as he drops his phone. “GET OUT OF THERE! RUN YOU FOOLS, RUN!”

 

Taeyang stares pointedly at his friends. “Well?”

 

“Okay, fine.” Inseong rolls his eyes fondly. “We’re going. We just stopped by to see how things are going.”

 

“They’re going well.” Youngkyun says as he appears behind Taeyang. He wraps an arm around Taeyang’s waist and pulls him close.

 

Taeyang is determined not to blush in front of his friends and settles for crossing his arms to try to look intimidating. It doesn’t work very well.

 

“Okay, we’re leaving.” Chanhee’s the first to stand. “Youngbin hyung’s already got the game set up. Let’s go, losers.”

 

“Hey!” Seokwoo protests but moves to follow him. “Bye guys! Enjoy your date!”

 

“Yeah.” Despite Chanhee’s smirk, he’s genuinely happy for his best friend. “Have fun.”

 

“Thanks, Chanhee-yah.” Youngkyun chuckles.

 

They watch their friends leave and return to their table. Taeyang’s in simultaneously in awe and embarrassed. “I can’t believe they did that. Our friends are weird.”

 

“Yeah, they are.” Youngkyun laughs. He taps Taeyang’s wrist with his free hand. “Let’s just hope they don’t crash any of our other dates.”

 

“Other dates?” Taeyang blurts before his brain catches up. He slowly sinks back into his seat in embarrassment.

 

“Yes.” Youngkyun runs his free hand through his hair and smiles. The very sight of him is enough to send Taeyang’s heart into overdrive. “I like you, Yoo Taeyang, and I plan on liking you for as long as you’ll have me.”

 

“Same here.” Taeyang is on top of the world. There’s stars in his eyes and comets in his heart and he feels like he’s going to combust any moment.

 

Youngkyun’s smile is a supernova that draws Taeyang closer. He sighs softly, suddenly overcome with an indescribably happy feeling.

 

“Thank you.” Taeyang all but whispers.

 

“For what?” Youngkyun asks, but he already knows the answer; it’s reflected in the fondness in his eyes.

 

Taeyang’s grateful for a lot of things. For his friends, for his amazing dancing ability, for flowers, for a lot more. Currently, he’s mostly grateful that Youngkyun and his orbit collided and he’s most grateful for the now, for this very moment that he gets to hold Youngkyun’s hand and stare into his eyes.

 

And of course, Taeyang is also incredibly grateful that he’s no longer as clumsy as before. Sure, he falls for Youngkyun every day, but at least Youngkyun is there to catch him every single time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! pls protect taeyang at all costs!! and happy 2 years with sf9 :') <3


End file.
